


You're My Baby, You're My World

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, paternity issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: “You think you could keep your little family hidden from SHIELD? From me?” Fury said.“What the hell are you talking about?” Rumlow said. He laughed openly now. He had no idea what Fury knew. Fury leaned forward and smiled.“She put your name on the birth certificate,” Fury said, sliding the phone out of his pocket and flicking through to a photo. He held it up. “That close enough? The doctors said your vision’s damaged from all the debris.”Brock blinked, trying to make sure he was seeing the image correctly. On the screen, Darcy Lewis was carrying a tiny, dark-haired infant. He stared at the image for a long moment. Closed his eyes. Refocused. “You want the bases?” Rumlow said quietly.“All of them,” Fury said, tucking the phone away. Rumlow’s eyes followed it to his pocket.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 191
Kudos: 696





	1. Hurt You Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Penthesileia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Penthesileia/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing! This was part of the OG tumblr prompts series ("Certificate") and I had a follow-up chapter in my drafts and decided to post it today.

Brock Rumlow opened his eyes slowly. “So, I’m not dead?” he said. Fury was leaning casually against the wall in his hospital room. 

“Nope,” Fury said. The machines attached to Rumlow beeped steadily. He breathed in and out.

“I could use some more narcotics,” he said dryly. “I got an itch I can’t scratch.” He rattled the metal cuffs that latched him to the bed.

“Uh-huh. That might be obtainable,” Fury said.

“Everything’s obtainable,” Rumlow repeated. Pierce used to say that.

“I want those HYDRA bases,” Fury said.

“Everybody wants things,” Rumlow said. “A million dollars, a harem of beautiful women, HYDRA bases…” He chuckled.

“Don’t fuck around with me, Rumlow. I know,” Fury said. 

“You know? What the fuck do you know?” Rumlow said. He laughed openly now. He had no idea what Fury knew. Fury leaned forward and smiled.

“You think you could keep your little family hidden from SHIELD? From me?” Fury said.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“She put your name on the birth certificate,” Fury said, sliding the phone out of his pocket and flicking through to a photo. He held it up. “That close enough? The doctors said your vision’s damaged from all the debris.”

Brock blinked, trying to make sure he was seeing the image correctly. On the screen, Darcy Lewis was carrying a tiny, dark-haired infant. He stared at the image for a long moment. Closed his eyes. Refocused. “You want the bases?” Rumlow said quietly.

“All of them,” Fury said, tucking the phone away. Rumlow’s eyes followed it to his pocket.

“I’ll give you the bases when she’s here,” Rumlow said. “Both of ‘em. Safe and in protective custody.”

“I thought you might,” Fury said. Rumlow stared at the ceiling. “Oh, Rumlow?” Fury turned back when he got to the door. “Remember that it would be easy for your old pals to find out about her, too. Romanoff leaked all the SHIELD files. Her file was updated after the kid was born. Pierce made sure to make a notation for his use. That’s public now.”

The door shut with a clang.

“Fuck,” Rumlow swore under his breath. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He’d hooked up with Darcy Lewis more than a year ago, back when Pierce had him run security for an event in Oslo where Jane Foster was being given an award. They’d thought Loki might show. Loki hadn’t shown. Rumlow had spent all night watching Darcy Lewis stun a bunch of science types with her jokes--and her amazing body. She’d been flirtatiously complaining about being neglected by her British ex-boyfriend and he’d offered to pay her some attention. It had been a one-night stand. They’d spent a few hours together in her hotel room and he’d gone back to DC. He’d thought about her now and again, but she lived in Europe. No one had told him that she was pregnant. Least of all Alexander Pierce. He didn’t even know if his child was a boy or a girl. But European HYDRA was probably crawling all over those files. He was fucked. So fucked.

He had a kid. _A baby. Why hadn’t she called him?_

* * *

“What?” Darcy said, going pale. Thor took baby Sophie out of her arms. The baby yanked at his beard and he grinned. She loved Thor. Her blue-green eyes went wide as he waggled his eyebrows.

“Mighty female warrior, good,” he whispered. Sophie gurgled and pulled again. He smiled.

“We were getting ready to approach Rumlow for the HYDRA bases when I saw Pierce’s hidden note in his HYDRA file about you and the baby,” Natasha explained. She was standing in Jane’s current lab. Jane had taken a fellowship in Hawaii for Darcy to give birth in the US. “I’m sorry, but we need to bring you to safety in any case. You won’t see him without security--” she was saying when Darcy looked at Jane in horror.

“See him?” Jane choked out.

“He wants you and the baby safe,” Nat said. “He’s not a threat to you, I don’t think. But his friends might be---.”

“Oh God, oh God,” Darcy said. She stood up and did circles of panic at the lab’s edge. “I’m going to throw up. I’m going to throw up! Jane, you were right, I fucked up, I fucked up _bad,”_ Darcy wailed. Thor frowned.

“I don’t understand,” Nat said.

“Tasha,” Darcy said slowly, _“Brock Rumlow isn’t my baby’s father. Ian is the baby’s father.”_

“What?” Nat said. Jane was frowning.

“He’s probably the father,” Jane said.

“Ian married this girl with money right after we broke up the last time and when I found out I was pregnant, I was afraid they would try to take custody,” Darcy explained haltingly.

“She was terrified,” Jane cut in. “Ian and Arabella were making getting back her furniture and her clothes a nightmare, so she was too scared to tell him that she was pregnant.”

“I was hoping they’d break up and Ian would go back to being a regular-grade bad boyfriend and potential dad, instead of a nightmare boyfriend,” Darcy said. “But they got married instead. Which would mean she was Soph’s stepmother even before she was born. I--I couldn’t tell him. And then I remembered that Rumlow and I had slept together at that Oslo gala. It was like a week after Ian told me he needed some time apart and went back to London. He was already seeing her. So, I put Rumlow’s name on the birth certificate and told people he was the father. But I think it’s more likely that Ian is her father.”

“This is not ideal,” Nat said. 

“Jane, you were right. She--she thought it was a bad idea, but I wasn’t going to ask him for money, so I thought I could get away with it. I thought it was the perfect plan to solve my problem. He didn’t know or care, so he wouldn’t give me trouble! I’m going to vomit,” Darcy said. “He’s HYDRA!”

“He was just a random SHIELD agent then, it’s not like you knew he was HYDRA,” Jane said. 

“You cannot tell Rumlow that he’s not the baby’s father,” Nat said. 

“It’s not like I have a choice,” Darcy said, looking at her, then Jane, and finally to Thor with the baby. “If I don’t keep this secret, Ian and Arabella will want to DNA test Sophie. And they--they might have grounds to take her away, wouldn’t they?” Her eyes were wide with horror. “If they say I lied on purpose?”

“You didn’t,” Jane said firmly. “You thought Brock Rumlow was Sophie’s father. She looks nothing like Ian. Nothing like him.”

“Exactly,” Nat said. “I won’t tell Fury.”

“You won’t?” Darcy said.

“He’ll put you into protective custody. Ian will never know, either. It won’t leave this room,” Nat said.

“Thank you,” Darcy said, sagging in relief. She started to cry a little. In Thor’s arms, Sophie shrieked and waved her hands.

“Bah-bah-gah!” she said.

“She says it will be all right,” Thor said genially. 

* * *

Brock sat up a fraction when he heard the hospital door open. A dark-haired figured swam into view. Petite. Hesitating to step forward. He blinked until she was close enough to come into focus. “Lewis?” he said. 

“Hello,” she said. “Fury said you wanted to see me as soon as we got here?”

“Where’s--where’s the baby?” he said. As she came closer, he saw the horror on her face, before she schooled her expression into something more neutral.  
“She’s with Thor and Jane,” Darcy said.

“She,” he said. He was trying to keep himself calm. 

“Sophie,” Darcy said. “Her name is Sophia, but we call her Sophie most of the time.”

“You never called me,” he said.

“You didn’t seem like the family type,” she said haltingly. Her expression changed. “You still aren’t. Nat says HYDRA will probably put a bounty on us, once they start breaking up the bases.” Her voice was sharp. He felt himself grimace; it hurt.

“Nobody’s gonna hurt you,” he said.

“I know. You’re going to give Fury what he wants--” she began.

“Oh I am, huh?” Rumlow said. “You nagging me already?”

“You’re going to give Fury what he wants so my child will have protection. If you fuck around, I will come to this room--”

“He’s threatening to withhold protection from you?” Rumlow interrupted, face twisting in anger. He moved forward so sharply that his cuffs jangled and she moved back a fraction. He thought he saw a flicker of fear cross her face. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said. 

“Cooperate with him,” Darcy said bluntly. “We’re being held hostage here, too.” Rumlow huffed through his nose, trying to slow his heartbeat. His blood felt hot in his veins. _Fucking SHIELD withholding protection from his baby,_ he thought. 

“I’ll cooperate,” he told her, voice flat. He lay back on the pillow and Darcy seemed to relax. 

“Good,” she said, swallowing. “Thank you.” They sat in silence for a moment.

“Would I frighten her?” he said quietly. “Or could I see her?”

“I think that would be okay,” she said carefully. She stood up.

“You leaving?”

“I’m going to get Sophie,” she said. “I’ll be back.”

The wait was agonizing. He stared at the still-blurry walls. Rumlow knew that Pierce had withheld knowledge of his child because Pierce didn’t trust him to be loyal with a competing motive. Or Pierce had wanted to use her as leverage later. The idea made him angry. All he’d felt lately was anger--he was constantly in a state of rage about his injuries, the failure of HYDRA, the terrible irony of his still being alive. He’d thought he had nothing left to live for but revenge. 

He heard the door open again. “Darcy?” he said quietly, eyes locked on the two figures until they came into focus. “Sophia?” he said in wonder. He got a gurgle in response. Blue eyes blinked at him. “Hey, hey,” he said, trying to keep his voice soft. He didn’t want to frighten her more than he already would. He reached a hand out carefully. A chubby hand grazed his fingers gently. The eyes that looked at him--soft blue-green--didn’t seem afraid. The baby smiled. He looked at her in awe. She looked like Lewis, but she also looked like his baby sister. And his cousin Teresa. It was strange--miraculously strange--to see Lewis’s eyes look out from such a familiar face. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered, more to himself than Darcy.

“You okay?” Darcy said.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he said, blinking a little. He could feel the wetness on his face. “She looks like my sister.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” she said quietly.

“Looks just like she did,” he said, smiling at the baby. “Same hair, same nose. She’s got your eyes, though. And your mouth.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said. She looked nervous, he thought. She was probably an overprotective mother. He’d seen how she fretted over Jane.

“Keep Thor with you,” he said, shifting. He wanted her to know everything she could. “I’ll give Fury a list of everybody I know, but they kept us in cells. There will be people I don’t know about, all right?”

“People who would kill us,” she said, sounding equal parts angry and sad. 

“No,” he said. “You’ll be safe.” He kept his hand out for Sophia. She squeezed his index finger and babbled. _They would be safe,_ he thought, _if it took everything he had._

He was still watching the play of expressions on his daughter’s face when Fury swept in. “Visiting hours have ended,” he announced. “We’re going to need that information now.” Rumlow nodded. His eyes watched Darcy and the baby until they turned blurry and the door shut with a gentle click.

“What do you want to know, Nick?” he said.

“Everything,” Fury said. Rumlow began to talk.

* * *

Darcy had put Sophie to bed and was cleaning the kitchen in their safe house when Grant Ward turned on the television. He amped up the volume on ESPN. She sighed. Ward got on her nerves. He was cocky and irritating and been getting on her nerves for several weeks, ever since she and Sophie had said to goodbye to a strangely calm Rumlow and been whisked away to this small town in Florida. Unfortunately, Jane was being honored in Washington, so she and Thor had gone via Mew-Mew for a week-long trip. Darcy missed having them as a buffer. She was rinsing off a plate and bending to put it in the dishwasher when the lights flickered and went out. “Shit,” she said out loud. It was humid. Could this be a heatwave-related power outage? Or? Her heart began to thud. “Ward!” she yelled.

“Lewis,” Ward said from the living room, “get down and stay down.”

“Okay,” she said quietly, crouching on the floor. She listened to his feet move towards the foyer, then thought about Sophie. The nursery was on the ground floor. She’d converted a home office into a room for the two of them. She thought it was safer in case of emergencies. Darcy army-crawled across the floor, panicking and sweating. _Her baby,_ she thought, _her baby._

She was holding Sophie in her arms in a dark closet when she heard Grant Ward scream. “Shhh, shhh,” she said, rocking the baby and praying she wouldn’t cry. Darcy told herself to stay still. Stay still and they might survive. If she ran, she would be more likely to die. Rumlow and Natasha had both given her security lectures. She heard footsteps in the hall and started to cry silently. The wood floor squeaked with a heavy tread. Darcy froze. She was sure that her heartbeat was audible enough to hear through walls. The footsteps stopped. Darcy wanted to scream, to run, to flee. Every part of her was panicking inside. Sophie began to whimper. Darcy jiggled her desperately, trying to soothe. That made her wail. “Shhh, shhh,” Darcy begged. “Baby, please, please.” 

The door swung open and Darcy screamed. It was involuntary. Brock Rumlow tilted his head at her. His face was impossible to read in the dark. “You’re safe,” he said in a low voice. “C’mon, we need to go.”

“Wh-what?” Darcy said. He pulled her to her feet. “What are you doing here?”

“Ward was HYDRA,” he said. “I came as quickly as I could.”

“Are--are you bleeding?” she said. There was blood on his shirt.

“A little,” he said. “We can stitch me up later. Don’t let her see Ward.” Darcy looked over his shoulder. Ward was lying in the foyer. Motionless. 

“You killed him,” she said, horrified.

“HYDRA,” he clipped out. “He was waiting for Thor to go to get his hands on you. I know him. Fucking Fury, letting Coulson vouch for that piece of shit.”

“Coulson’s dead,” Darcy said, grabbing her diaper bag. “I need formula.”

“Coulson’s not dead. You don’t breastfeed?” he said.

“What are you, La Leche?” she said, going to the pantry.

“Let me help you, goddammit,” he muttered. 

“I need a bag. I need a bag,” Darcy repeated, feeling herself panic. There was a dead man in the foyer, she was alone with a loose and homicidal Rumlow, and she needed bottles. Sophie started to cry.

“Okay, okay,” Rumlow said, holding his hands up like she was a frightened horse. “Why is she crying?”

“She’s sensitive to my moods,” Darcy snapped.

“How did you break out of jail?” she asked him once they were in the car. They’d argued about all the things she was packing until he relented and went outside to switch the car seat to his carefully-stolen vehicle. Sophie’s car seat was in her car. She was stubborn, he realized.

“I broke out of the hospital,” he said. “Not jail. We need to switch cars and get you to a safe place. Once you’re safe, I’ll get you a burner phone to call Foster,” Rumlow told her. “Calm down, you’ll upset the baby.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down when you shot somebody in my house!” Darcy said.

“He was HYDRA. HYDRA,” Brock repeated. “I’m trying to take care of you, all right? Don’t fucking do this. Just calm your ass down. I can work this out.”

“Because this has worked out so well,” she muttered sarcastically.

“You’re alive, aren’t you?” he said bluntly.

“Yes and I’m wondering what insane impulse compelled me to fuck you in Oslo,” she said. “Was I crazy? Because I wasn’t even drinking.”

“Yeah, you had the flu,” he said. “I remember. What?” She’d gone pale.

“Nothing,” she said.

“You liked me,” he said. “We liked each other.” He glanced at the baby in the rearview mirror. “She looks asleep.”

“She likes to sleep in the car,” Darcy said. “Why are you turning here?” He’d pulled into a mall parking lot.

“We’re gonna switch cars now,” he said.

“How?” she said.

“I’m gonna steal one,” he said. He cruised the aisles, looking for the right make and model. “A common one. Then we’re gonna buy you a burner phone.”

* * *

Brock had her check into the hotel. He got to hold the baby as she looked around the room. At least she’d relaxed a little. When he’d sent her into the gas station, she’d looked utterly terrified that he would drive off with Sophie. Made him park where she could see him. “Does it have to be a place that looks like there are bedbugs?” she said, glaring at the room and then him.

“No cameras,” he said. “Besides, we’ll just sit tight until Thor gets here.”

“Don’t get blood on her,” she said.

“She’s swaddled,” he said defensively. “You want your old man to hold you, huh?” Sophie gurgled happily. “See, she likes me.”

“She likes men,” Darcy said, sitting down. She rooted through her bag. 

“That’s you, huh?” he said dryly.

“Bite me, Rumlow,” she said sharply.

“You bit my ass, if I remember correctly.” He grinned. “Sober.”

“She likes men because Thor talked to her in-utero,” Darcy said. He nodded. He would have talked to her, he thought, had he known.

“Call them,” he said. “I’ll leave as soon as he touches down.” She looked at him intently.

“You mean that?”

“I just want you to be safe,” he said. He felt tired, now that his adrenaline had faded. “I’m gonna check this,” he said, gesturing to his wound. Grant had reopened one of the places that the hospital had stitched up. “Let you have privacy.”

“Okay,” she said. She watched as he kissed the baby gently and brought her over, before he went to the bathroom.

She turned to look when he came out. “I called. He’ll be here soon,” he said. He nodded. “Do you want, um, something for your skin? I have triple antibiotic cream?”

“I’m all right,” he said. “Can I?” He held his arms out. She nodded and passed Sophie back to him. The smell of his daughter’s hair was faintly soothing. They sat quietly until he heard a roll of distant thunder. 

“That’s him,” Darcy said. He nodded. 

“I’ll check.” She held Sophie while he went to the window. A few moments later, he saw Thor striding across the dark lot.

“It’s him,” he said, tucking his gun away. “You’ve got everything, right?” He’d brought in all her belongings, including the car seat. He wanted to check before he left in the car. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Did you---did you want to say goodbye to her?” He nodded again and held Sophie until they heard Thor’s booming knock. Darcy let him in. Brock passed Sophie back to her.

“Be safe,” he said quietly, then trudged slowly out to the parking lot. It had started to rain. Hot, humid rain. When he turned on the car’s headlights, she and the baby were silhouetted in the doorway. 

He lifted his hand, then drove carefully away. He got a few miles down the interstate before he broke down.

* * *

“How are you doing?” Jane said quietly. It had been months since Grant Ward’s death in her Florida safe house. They’d given up on witness protection. Instead, Jane had taken a job at Stark Industries in New York. Darcy was vaguely aware that Captain America was after her baby’s fake father, but Thor had somehow convinced him to make it low priority. She’d been told Rumlow was being quiet, although she had her suspicions that he was hacking HYDRA accounts for money. Paperwork had come right after her move declaring that Sophie now had a college fund run through a bank in Switzerland. Darcy got regular child support payments drawn out of another fund, too. 

“I’m all right,” Darcy said, looking over at Jane in the lab. 

“You don’t seem all right?” Jane said.

“I’ve just been thinking: what does it say about my taste in men that Rumlow”--she made her voice low--”is probably a better father than lots of people I can think of?” She meant Ian. But the AI recorded everything. Jane nodded. 

“It’s pretty screwed up,” the scientist admitted. “What’s he been up to, anyway?”

“I dunno. JARVIS, what’s Soph’s dad been doing?” Darcy asked.

“His whereabouts remain unknown,” the AI said politely. “But it appears that there is a package waiting downstairs for Miss Sophia in his handwriting.”

“What?” Jane said.

“It is presently being scanned for explosive devices, but will be with you shortly,” the AI said.

When the package arrived, Darcy unfolded it carefully. Jane came over to look. “Oh God,” she said. “There’s a card. He sent her a plush penguin and some books for her birthday.” She was turning one in two weeks. “Dr. Seuss and--” Darcy said. She lost it a little when she looked at the second book.

_“The Wonderful Things You Will Be,”_ Jane said, reading the title aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic title & chapter title inspiration: The Hi-Strung Ramblers' "Don't Leave." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8LIEUHjHUw


	2. Please, Don't You Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing!

Natasha followed the women out of the coffee shop and down the sidewalk. The older of the two was talking animatedly. “I talked to Father Mike, he says we can fix it up nice,” she said. “You’ll see.”

“Ma,” the younger woman said. “I don’t want a big church thing. It’s so old-fashioned.”

“Trust me,” her mother said. “This won’t feel like that. We’ll do it up nice. Let me have this. You’re my one daughter!”

“I can’t believe you’re guilting me like this,” the daughter said.

“I’ll take you to Needless Markup,” her mother said.

“Bargaining is one of the stages of grief, Ma.” Eavesdropping, Natasha suppressed a smirk.

“Did it work?” her mother said. Natasha followed them to several stores until the daughter tossed away her cup. Then she carefully stowed the cup in a ziploc inside a shopping bag. She watched the two women continue shopping, turned on her heel, and headed back to Stark Tower. 

* * *

“Are we seriously testing a cup?” Bruce asked her. “You know I’m not this kind of doctor, right?” Nat shrugged. 

“You can run the test with his clearance, JARVIS?” she asked.

“Yes, Agent Romanoff,” the AI said politely

“Where is the comparison DNA from?” Bruce asked.

“It’s not necessary for you to know,” she told him. 

“There’s not going to be a robot army, is there?” Bruce asked, frowning. “I hate when there’s a robot army.” Natasha laughed.

  
  


* * *

“Thank you,” Darcy said, shifting Sophie on her hip, as she picked up her Canadian hotel keycard. She was in Niagara Falls for a brief vacation while Jane gave a presentation. Jane and Thor were speaking to a scientist a few feet away. Darcy was excited; she had a cheesy love for places like Niagara Falls. She’d dragged Jane to Graceland, weird European museums, and one day she was going to get to the Potato Museum in Idaho. Sophie would probably love it, Darcy thought. Her sixteen month old was a cheerful, happy baby. Darcy got on the elevator pushing her luggage cart of baby things, waving at Jane, and pressed a button for her floor. She hummed to herself. 

She’d unlocked her door, set dowl her foldable travel crib against wall inside the door with a sigh, and was talking to Sophie as she unloaded the cart when someone touched her. “Ahhh!” Darcy began, before a hand cupped her mouth. 

“Shhh,” Brock said. “It’s me.”

“What are you doing?” Darcy said, voice muffled. His hand dropped. She turned. He was standing in her hotel room, wearing a knit cap and sunglasses propped on his head.

“I saw Jane would be in Niagara, so I came to see you. I’ve been living up here,” he said. “In Toronto.”

“You’ve been in Canada?” she said. He had a way of showing up at random times to see Sophie. He’d “run into” Darcy at Starbucks the week after her first birthday, too. The first time it happened, Darcy had tased him and he’d merely laughed, pried the prongs off casually, and announced that he was no longer HYDRA-affiliated and tasing didn’t hurt. Darcy raised an eyebrow at him now. He shrugged.

“It’s near enough,” he said.

“Near enough to what?” Darcy said. Sophie was already reaching for him and gurgling in delight. She seemed to adore Brock, to Darcy’s dismay and frequent confusion. He chuckled.

“She’s getting so big. C’mere, sweetheart,” he said, reaching for the baby. He was holding her when he looked at Darcy as if she was crazy. “You and Sophie,” he said. 

“Oh,” Darcy said. She watched as he cuddled the baby. “I can’t believe you’re in Canada.”

“Why?” he said. “Nobody’s after me. I got a fake Canadian passport. Everything’s quiet.”

“I should tell you to get lost, what if the Mounties burst in here looking for you or something?” she told him. He frowned at her. 

“Mounties?” he snorted. “You’ve got an active imagination. And don’t say that. I haven’t seen her in three months. What are you doing tonight?” he said.

“I dunno,” she said, toting her suitcase to the closet. “Dinner with Jane and Thor? Her talk is tomorrow at six.”

“Send ‘em off for a romantic meal or something,” Brock said. “Let’s stay in.” Darcy looked at him again. “We can order room service,” he said.

“Did Thor tell you my room number?” she asked. She suspected that Thor had taken a shine to him or something. How else did he find her so easily? Darcy was going to have a little chat with Heimdall whenever they saw each other next.

“Nah,” he said, smiling at Sophie. She grabbed his nose and he laughed. “I love you,” he said. “Yeah, I do. I love you,” he repeated. Darcy felt her heart melt a little. He was gazing at Sophie with a besotted expression. He caught her look.

“Brought her some more presents,” he said. There was another stuffed animal on the bed and several wrapped gifts. “And I got you cupcakes,” he said, nodding towards the nightstand. There was a bakery box. 

“How did you know I like cupcakes?”

“You think I don’t keep an eye on you?” he said. 

“Brock, you can’t just---” Darcy said, but the words died on her lips as he grinned at Sophie and Sophie laughed at him. “She liked her birthday presents. The penguin is her favorite,” Darcy said, changing the subject.

“Yeah?” he said, clearly delighted. “That’s great.”

“Mmm,” Darcy said, a half-hour later. “I love cupcakes.” She sighed. Brock was playing with Sophie on the floor. Darcy was splayed across the bed, in her pajamas and on her second red velvet cupcake. She’d called Jane and sent her and Thor off for a nice meal. She had a feeling Thor knew Rumlow was present, based on the way Jane had said something about “Thor running into her babysitter.” 

“What about dinner?” Rumlow said. He’d already fed Sophie. He wasn’t a terrible babysitter, technically-speaking.

“I can eat that, too,” Darcy said, flopping over on her back and stretching. “I love food.” Brock chuckled.

“I know,” he said.

“Are you making remarks about my baby weight?” Darcy challenged. She hadn’t lost it all yet.

“No,” he said. “Absolutely not.”

“Uh-huh. Because I will totally tase you again, whether it hurts or not,” she said, yawning. “I’m going to order food.” She crawled to the hotel phone. “What do you want?” He didn’t respond. She looked over her shoulder. “Brock?” she said. He was looking at her with a blank expression. “Food?” she prompted. He blinked.

“Huh?” he said. 

“Food?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said. He let Sophie toy with his fingers. “Steak. I’ll take care of the bill.”

“With who’s money?” she wondered aloud. He swore he wasn’t getting into trouble, but she questioned it. How had he gotten all the money he gave her? Sometimes she wondered if he was running Chitauri weapons or something? He smirked at her. 

“Don’t you worry about it, sweetheart,” he said wryly. “It was Pierce’s money.”

“Great,” Darcy said. “That’s not alarming at all.”

She fell asleep sometime after dinner and woke up in a panic, sitting bolt upright. Then she realized Brock was asleep next to her, holding Sophie on his chest. He had one arm on the baby and was holding Darcy’s hand with the other. His fingers felt slick and scarred. Darcy rolled over to look at him and Sophie. They were both sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell slowly. “Dammit,” she muttered to herself. He loved Sophie. How could she tell him that Sophie was probably Ian’s? He would lose his mind. It might send him into a spiral and he was behaving reasonably well. For him. It was probably better if she played along with the whole ruse. For everyone. Sophie. Herself. Him. Random people who might get hurt if he was upset. This was better. Wasn’t it? She was lying in the dark, looking at the ceiling, when he woke up. “Hey,” he said sleepily. 

“Hi,” Darcy said, turning her head. “Your eyes must be better.” Usually, when he approached her in public, he kept his sunglasses on. “They look better,” she added.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m as fit as I’ll ever be.”

“The same as before?”

“More or less,” he said quietly. “That’s why I wanted to see you.”

“Hmmm?” she said, sitting up a fraction.

“Fury wants to meet with me. He sent a message.”

“What?” Darcy said. She was louder than she meant to be.

“Shh,” Brock said, rubbing Sophie’s back. He lowered his voice. “He wants me to do a job. It’s dangerous, but if I can do it, I’ll be pardoned.” His face was serious. “Then I could spend more time with her and you wouldn’t have to worry I’d be arrested.” He chuckled. “No Mounties.”

“Oh,” Darcy said.

“You’re not saying anything?” he said. 

“It’s got to be really dangerous,” Darcy said. “For a full pardon.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’d be using an old alias I used for some SHIELD work. Crossbones.” She was quiet. “Well?” he said.

“It’s not like I can tell you no,” Darcy said.

“Is that what you think?” She saw a flash of teeth in the dark. He was smiling at her.

“Oh, sure,” Darcy said. “I’m in charge of you.” His expression turned serious. 

“If something happens to me, it’ll be up to you to explain to her that I wasn’t who I was pretending to be, you understand?” he said.

“Of course,” Darcy said. They were both quiet. She bit her lip, then offered him something. “What if you wrote something for her? A note?”

“I’m no good at stuff like that,” he said. He squeezed her hand. “You gotta make sure she knows.”

“Okay,” Darcy said softly.

* * *

They went to the falls together the next day. Darcy was always surprised by how easily Brock hid himself behind sunglasses and a cap. He held Sophie and talked to her as they descended down to the base of Horseshoe Falls. The observatory at the bottom of the falls was misted with water. “Hang onto her,” Darcy said, fretting. “It’s wet.”

“She’s in a bjorn thing,” Brock said, smirking. “You think she’s gonna fly away?”

“Shut up,” Darcy said. She had to be more careful than him getting down. She tripped. That was why she’d let him carry Sophie. “And make sure her little noise-cancelers are okay, too.” The falls were noisy and Darcy had packed little headphones that protected her ears.

“Your mama’s over-protective,” he said. “But she’s not a bad mom, huh?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Darcy said, huffing over to them.

“Wow,” he said, staring at the falls. “That’s something, isn’t it? Look.” He pointed and Sophie followed his gesture with her eyes. She was wide-eyed.

“Don’t change the subject,” Darcy said, crossing her arms. She glared up at Brock. She thought he glanced at her behind his mirrored aviators.

“You’re a good parent,” he said. “You been taking care of Foster for years.”

“Oh,” Darcy said, a little mollified. 

“Look, she’s not mad no more,” he said to Sophie. The baby babbled and waved her arms.

“I sense your sarcasm,” Darcy said. He laughed. The whole day was oddly normal and domestic. A waitress in a restaurant called Brock her husband and Darcy was startled. 

“No reason to look so offended,” he said dryly, once she’d gone. He was tempting Sophie with some yogurt.

“I was just surprised, that’s all,” Darcy said. 

“Look how good she eats yogurt,” he said, voice pleased.

“I’ve already got her eating Greek yogurt,” Darcy told him proudly. “She even likes cooked garlic and ginger carrots, as long as they’re soft enough. She likes all kinds of flavors.” 

“Yeah?” he said. He kept asking her questions about Sophie’s eating and routines, until Darcy started to feel weirdly awkward. Nobody wanted to hear  _ every  _ detail about your baby’s day, not really. 

“Sorry,” she said.

“Why?”

“I’ve exceeded my allotted mom-brag time telling you about how she hates naps, loves chocolate cake, and is very attached to Perry the Penguin,” Darcy said, pulling a face. 

“Lewis, she’s my kid, too,” he said. “I wanna know this stuff.” He looked aggrieved. “If you’d have called me when you found out--” 

“Excuse me?” Darcy said.

“Things would be different, that’s all,” he said.

“Right, because you wouldn’t have become even more convinced Pierce had the right idea for world security when we had a child?” Darcy said, leaning in. His face went oddly slack, like she’d slapped him. 

“Jesus,” he said. He looked at Sophie. “Your mom goes for the jugular, sweetheart.” 

She caught him watching her as she ate. She fed Sophie a tiny piece of her waffle, but he didn’t smile. “What?” Darcy said. 

“I’m trying to figure out if you’re right,” he said, sighing. 

“It doesn’t really matter,” Darcy said. “We are where we are.” She tried not to let her anxiety show.

“Yeah, but--” he said. Darcy shrugged. He frowned, looking irritated. “I would have made some changes, that’s all I’m saying,” he said. 

“Oh, sure,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You want more waffle, baby?” she asked Sophie. Sophie chewed the tiny piece that Darcy cut for her.

“I wouldn’t have all this,” he said, gesturing to his face. Darcy ignored that remark. “We would have gotten married--”

She choked a little on her coffee. “What?” she said.

“I don’t want my kid getting made fun of ‘cause her parents weren’t married,” he said. 

“Nobody does that anymore,” Darcy said. “There’s no stigma.”

“Yeah, right,” he said. “Nobody says anything to your face, that’s all. Behind your back, they say stuff.” He waved his fork.

“Be careful with that,” Darcy scolded. “And nobody cares, I’m telling you.”

“You can act like you would have said no, but we both know that’s not true,” he said, smirking slowly.

“Oh, of course,” Darcy said dryly. She leaned in. “And how long would have taken you to tell me about all your special work friends?” He went pale and his face twitched. 

“You’re vicious,” he said, eating some egg. He looked at the baby. “Just mean. She’s mean to your Daddy.” Sophie gurgled.

“She knows how to treat men,” Darcy said dryly. 

“That right?” he said. He grinned at her. “How’s that?”

“Like dirt,” Darcy said, “and then they love you. Just like French scientists.” He laughed at that. 

Darcy went to Jane’s talk and left Sophie with Brock, despite her misgivings. After the talk was over and she’d checked on Jane, she went upstairs quickly--a part of her mind was still fretting that something could happen. But when she opened the door, she realized Sophie was already asleep. Brock looked up. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said. “I ordered us some dinner. You hungry?”

“Oh,” Darcy said, relieved. “Sure.” The dinner was odd. He kept looking at her and pausing significantly, then not saying anything. Finally, Darcy got frustrated. “Okay,” she said. “Spit it out.”

“It’s nothing,” he said.

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re not making it any easier on me,” he complained. Darcy snorted. “That’s very unattractive,” he said, voice teasing.

“Tough. I wasn’t made to be cute all the time.”

“No?”

“I was made to be a vehicle for pasta,” she said cheerfully, twirling her fork. He’d ordered her fettuccine. He must be paying attention to her social media. He grinned.

“That right?” he said. His smile fell away. “Listen, I, uh, I just want to say--if this works, this job for Fury, I’d--I’d like--” he paused.

“Yes?”

“If I was pardoned, could I see you?” he asked.

“If you’re pardoned, I’m sure you can spend time with Sophie,” Darcy said. The idea was strange. She tried to imagine what that would be like--shared custody with a non-fugitive Brock. Would he want to go to school meetings? Put Sophie in soccer?

“I meant her and you,” he said quietly. “I want to spend time with you.” Darcy looked at him in surprise.

“Me?”

“Is anybody else here?” he said. 

“Smartass,” she said. “Are you saying you want to be friends now?”

“We have a kid together, we’re past friends,” he said. “I want to make this right.”

“You can’t just undo your past,” she said.

“I know that,” he said. “I want to try, even if it’s impossible.” 

“I--I don’t even know how to begin to respond to that,” Darcy admitted. Which was technically true, on multiple levels. She looked down at her plate and sighed. 

“We’ll table it,” he said. “I have to get the pardon first. And not get myself killed. You want more wine?” he offered. Darcy nodded. Before she’d finished saying yes, he’d filled up her glass. 

“Thank you,” she said politely.

“Do you remember what song that was you made me listen to in Oslo?” Brock asked, smiling. 

“What song?” Darcy said.

“I have a fragment of it stuck in my head,” he said. “Think about it all the time.”

“Sing it for me.” 

“I can’t.” He hummed a tune. Darcy shook her head.

“I don’t remember!” she said.

“C’mon,” he said. “You gotta help me.” He gave her a look. “You remember.”

“I don’t,” she said. She tried to control her expression. If she remembered correctly, she’d listened to a lot of Lana del Rey songs and Leonard Cohen back then because she was so mopey over Ian. She couldn’t remember a particular song, but she was sure it had been self-pitying. He’d obviously wanted in her pants that night.

“Uh-huh,” he said. “Then why are you blushing?” He smirked slowly.

“Don’t try and flirt with me.”

“This might be the last time we see each other,” he pointed out, rising from the table. When he kissed the side of her neck, she sighed.

“This doesn’t mean I would’ve married you,” she said.

“No, of course not,” he said, chuckling. 

* * *

She was loading Sophie’s stuff into the car the next day--Jane and Thor were talking to someone from the conference near the hotel’s entrance--while Brock said goodbye. “Daddy loves you,” he kept repeating quietly to Sophie. Darcy smiled at that. “Loves you so much,” he said, rubbing the baby’s back and kissing her forehead with audible little smacks. Darcy went around and cranked the car. When she came back, Brock looked at her with what she thought was a sad expression behind his sunglasses.

“We have to go,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said, popping the glasses on his head. He kissed Sophie a final time and buckled her into her car seat with a heavy sigh. He turned to look at her, rubbing his jaw. 

“Well,” Darcy began, wanting to give him space if he was upset. She thought they needed space, especially after last night. When she turned to step back, he seized her arm.

“Hold on,” he said in a low voice. “Don’t run out on me like that.”

“Brock,” she complained, as he pulled her closer and cupped her face. 

“Yeah?” he said. She wanted to turn her head away, but she couldn’t make herself do it.

“We can’t just magically undo everything,” she said. “It’s not like I can time travel to 2012 or something and convince you to leave them,” she said, emphasizing the last word bitterly. She meant HYDRA.

“You could,” he said. “I’d go with you.”

“Don’t joke,” she said.

“C’mon,” he said. “I just want a second chance.”

“It’s a little late, isn’t it?”

“No,” he said. “I don’t think so.” He gave her a long look, then kissed her forehead. Darcy leaned against him for a second. When she detached herself from him and waved to Jane and Thor as she walked away, he called out to her. “You remember the name of that song yet?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. As she drove over to pick them up, she saw him watching her in her rearview mirror.

Would this be the last time they ever saw each other, she wondered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspiration: The Hi-Strung Ramblers' If You're Not Around https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVVMPDfCkt4


	3. If You Can Be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing!

_“Milaya,_ may I speak with you?” Natasha Romanoff said, stopping Darcy on her way into Jane’s lab. She’d dropped Sophie off at the in-house Stark Industries daycare already.

“Is something wrong?” Darcy said, immediately flooded with anxiety. Tasha was one of the few people who knew the full extent of Darcy’s complicated past.

“I don’t think so,” Natasha said, quirking up her mouth.

“What?” Darcy said.

“Come with me,” she said, leading Darcy into a small conference room they used for R&D meetings. “I believe this to be good news for you, under the circumstances.”

“Good news?” Darcy said,

“I collected DNA samples from Brock Rumlow’s nearest relatives and had Bruce run them against a swab I took from Sophie,” she said. “I didn’t want to worry you, so I took the liberty--”

“You took my kid’s DNA?” Darcy said, stunned and angry.

“I wanted to be prepared for all custody eventualities,” Tasha said, shrugging. 

“You could have--you should have asked me--” Darcy began.

“I didn’t know if you would get the result you wanted, but I think you will be happy,” she said. Darcy stared at her. What the hell was she saying, Darcy thought?

“We ran the sample several times. Both against Boothby and Rumlow. Sophie is his daughter,” Natasha said gently. Darcy jaw dropped in surprise.

“What?” she said. “Wait, who’s daughter?”

“Brock Rumlow’s,” Tasha said, smiling, “so Ian cannot take custody from you. She is not his.”

“Oh. Oh my God,” Darcy said, flooded with a mixture of relief and weird, conflicted feelings. “She’s Rumlow’s baby. The birth certificate’s accurate?” He would be so happy. The thought sprung up unbidden. But she couldn’t tell him, after all. She had been lying to him all along. He’d be furious. Darcy shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts organized.

“Yes,” Tasha said. “Also, she has an aunt and a grandmother who live in this state--”

“Are you suggesting that I talk to them?” Darcy said, mind still reeling. 

“You have some contact with Rumlow, correct?” Tasha said. Her expression was so knowing, Darcy felt certain she had an inside source at the Niagara hotel. Possibly eyes everywhere.

“You know about that?” Darcy said, thinking of the last night. They’d been quiet, so as not to wake Sophie, but if someone had been listening...

“I do now,” Tasha said. “You have a terrible poker face.”

“We saw each other in Canada. He was living up there, before Fury assigned him to this mystery project he’s working on,” Darcy said. “He came to see Sophie.”

“Not just Sophie,” Tasha said, looking smug all of sudden. “You look guilty.”

“We had sex,” she whispered. “I don’t know why. Why are you laughing--he’s your work nemesis!” 

“Not anymore,” she said, grinning. “He’s working for us now. He’s done nothing criminal since he found out about Sophie.”

“He broke out of a hospital, shot Grant Ward, and stole a car,” Darcy said, arching her eyebrows. “Also, he took Pierce’s money?”

“That hardly counts,” Tasha said. “He left the keys in the car when he dumped it. And plenty of people wanted to shoot Ward.”

“That’s the actual father of my child,” Darcy said, still processing the news. 

“Yes.” Tasha took a Post-It off the conference table. “This is the number and address of Sophie’s grandmother.”

“Okay. Thank you?” Darcy said. “They aren’t HYDRA, right?”

“Definitely not.” She smiled encouragingly. “No more worries about Ian,” Tasha said. “He is permanently out of your life.” Darcy wondered what she should do. 

“You don’t have a number for Rumlow, do you?” Darcy asked. 

“Not currently,” she said. “But if I get one--?”

“I want it,” Darcy said, then cringed slightly. Tasha laughed.

“He can be a very charming person, when he wants to be,” she said.

“He loves Sophie,” Darcy said. “So much.”

* * *

“What are we doing?” Jane asked, as Darcy parked their inconspicuous rental car. Sophie was sleeping in the backseat.

“Technically, you’re shopping in New York,” Darcy said. “But we’re really stalking Rumlow’s mother.”

“Okay,” Jane said. She had been listening to a overseas science conference livestream as Darcy drove. Darcy hadn’t wanted to explain at work. She’d been feeling intense emotions ever since Tasha gave her the contact information. She’d picked up the phone to call several times, but chickened out. Now she was even queasy from driving and she never got car sick. This must be her nerves. “What does she look like?” Jane asked, interrupting Darcy’s thoughts.

“No idea,” Darcy said. “Her name is Angela. His sister is getting married, so I have her picture from the wedding website. Get my file. It’s on the tablet.” The device was tucked next to her messenger. Jane reached behind her seat, pulling out the item, then flicked through several screens.

“This is the sister?” Jane asked. “Fallon Rumlow?”

“Yup,” Darcy said.

“Sophie’s aunt,” Jane said.

“Yeah,” Darcy said. “Sophie’s aunt.” She’d never thought about it like that before. The words bounced around in her chest. Her baby had a family that was bigger than just her. Were they safe? Kind? Or would they be awful? It was impossible to know without observing them. 

“Are you doing okay with this?” Jane said. “I know you and he have a relationship--”

“A relationship?” Darcy said. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Well, an understanding,” Jane said.

“That’s better,” Darcy said. “We do have an understanding.” She stared out the car’s windshield. “So, we look for that woman with someone else who could be her mom,” she told Jane. “Fallon said she and her mother were looking at wedding flowers today at eleven. Her Facebook is public,” Darcy explained. “She’s very excited about getting married.”

“Yeah,” Jane said. They watched people move in and out of the florist. Sophie slept. Finally, Darcy sat up straighter.

“That’s them--isn’t it?” she asked, shaking Jane.

“Ow,” Jane said. “Definitely. God, they look like him.”

“Well, yeah,” Darcy said. Both women were dark-haired, with Rumlow’s tanned complexion and striking features. His mother resembled him strongly--or he resembled her, Darcy thought. She looked at Jane. “Let’s go inside.”

“You want to go inside?” Jane said, evidently surprised.

“Yes!” Darcy said. She got out of the car. “Get Sophie’s stroller.”

“You’re bossy in paternity situations,” Jane muttered. Darcy hurried to get the baby out of the car. Sophie had woken up by the time they went inside. 

“Shit,” Darcy whispered, “she’s gonna cry.”

“So?” Jane said. “It’s not like they’ll recognize you.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said. “That’s right.” Sophie burbled, as the florists’ door shut behind them. Darcy took a deep breath and pushed the stroller forward. The two women were talking happily. She paused to eavesdrop, pretending to look at daisies.

“Oh, Fal, what about orchids?” Angela Rumlow said. “Aren’t these beautiful? White with the fuschia dots?”

“Ma, those clash with my wedding colors,” Fallon said.

“Are you sure about those colors? They’re so dull,” Angela said. “Brown?”

“Chocolate and champagne, Ma,” Fallon said. “They’re sophisticated.”

“Do they make champagne colored orchids?” Angela asked, then moved out of Darcy’s way. “Excuse me, honey,” she said.

“Thank you,” Darcy said, voice croaky. She was weirdly terrified. Sophie waved her arms, babbling.

“Oh, aren’t you beautiful?” Angela said. She waved at Sophie.“What a beautiful baby. Fallon, look at the baby. I can’t wait to have grandchildren--”

“Ma,” Fallon said.

“Her name is Sophie,” Darcy said. Rumlow’s mother smiled at her. Darcy felt suddenly frozen. She didn’t know what to do or say. “Uhhhhhh,” she said. “You’re--you’re his mother.”

“Excuse me?” Angela said, looking at her oddly.

“Darcy,” Jane said urgently. “Are you sure?”

“Brock,” Darcy said. Her voice was high and squeaky. She tried to sound normal. “I--I, uh, wanted to tell you about Sophie,” she stuttered out. This had not been her actual plan. Not at all. “Sophie is Brock’s daughter,” she said. The two women stared at her, then looked at each other. Finally, Fallon spoke.

“Who--who are you?” she said.

“Darcy, Darcy Lewis,” Darcy replied. That was when Jane stepped in to explain. She told them about Rumlow guarding them in Europe.

“Oh my God,” Angela said. “I recognize you! You’re Thor’s girlfriend.”

“Yes,” Jane said. Darcy was proud of Jane for not flinching at the phrase ‘Thor’s girlfriend.’ She looked at Darcy. “And Darcy is my assistant,” Jane added. “And Sophie is Brock’s baby.”

“Holy shit,” Fallon said, looking like it was all hitting her at once. “That’s my brother’s baby?”

“Y-yes,” Darcy said. “He knows she’s his. They’ve met.”

“I can’t believe you told his mother,” Jane said, as they drove away. Darcy’s nerves were jangling and she still wasn’t breathing normally.

“She didn’t seem happy,” Darcy fretted. 

“She was in shock,” Jane said. They’d exchanged contact information. “Nobody expects surprise grandchildren. But you have a bigger problem.”

“I do?” she said.

“What does his mother know about where he is now?” Jane asked. “You shouldn’t let anything slip.”

“Oh yeah,” Darcy said. “I hadn’t thought about that.” Her mind was a mess. She even felt tired. And still queasy. “I feel like I could throw up,” Darcy announced. 

“Pull the car over,” Jane said. “I’m calling Natasha. She’ll know what to do.” As Jane dialed, Darcy put the car in park, opened the door, and dry heaved. 

“I’m such a mess,” she said.

* * *

Natasha met them at Stark. Jane had explained everything over the phone. “Did I mess up?” Darcy said, jiggling Sophie anxiously. “I’m so nervous.”

“No,” Natasha said. “Why are you nervous?”

“I shouldn’t have told his mother. I feel sick. I didn’t talk to him first,” she said. Sophie started to wail. “Oh, God,” Darcy said. “I’m stressing her out. She feels my stress.” 

“We should go upstairs, so we can talk,” Jane said calmly. She meant the apartment. People in the lobby were staring.

“Okay,” Darcy said. She was trying to calm Sophie down with some of her favorite foods--her spoonful of yogurt was definitely not welcome--when Natasha looked at her cannily from the couch.

“Are you on birth control?” she said.

“What?” Darcy said. 

“No,” Jane said. She and Jane talked about stuff like that. “She’s not.”

“Yeah, I’m not. I haven’t restarted them since Sophie was born--” Darcy said.

“But you slept with Rumlow,” Natasha said.

“What?” Jane said.

“Tasha,” Darcy scolded. “Sorry, Jane. I was embarrassed,” she explained. She hadn’t told Jane. 

“When did that happen?” Jane asked.

“The conference at Niagara,” Darcy said.

“When he asked you to start dating again?” Jane said. She grinned. “You said yes, didn’t you?”

“We didn’t date the first time,” Darcy said stiffly.

“I have a theory,” Natasha interrupted. “You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun-dun-dun!
> 
> Chapter title inspiration is still The Hi-Strung Ramblers' If You're Not Around https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVVMPDfCkt4


	4. Lost Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing!

“Oh my God,” Darcy said. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, practically hyperventilating. And holding a positive pregnancy test. “I’m pregnant!” she yelled through the door.

“You’re pregnant?” Jane said through the door. A second later, Jane and Natasha had pushed the door open and were looking at her, startled. She wondered if she looked as stunned she she felt. Nat was holding Sophie.

“What am I going to do?” Darcy said aloud. “What should I do?”

“What do you want to do?” Jane said.

“I don’t know,” Darcy said. She looked at Sophie. Her mind was spinning. If she had this baby, Sophie would have a full sibling. The idea made her feel slightly unmoored--scared and terrified, but also excited. A second baby. Could she handle it?

“Darce,” Jane said gently. “You don’t have to decide tonight and”--she looked pointedly at Natasha--”we’ll support you, whatever you decide, right?”

“Of course,” Natasha said automatically.

“She would have a full sibling,” Darcy said. She stood and put the pregnancy test in the trash with a sigh and washed her hands again.

“She would,” Natasha said quietly. Jane looked from Darcy to Sophie.

“You want to?” Jane said. Her voice was soft.

“I’m not sure,” Darcy said. “It’s so soon. And what will _he_ say?”

Natasha and Jane looked at her sympathetically. But Darcy knew no one could tell her what to do. 

* * *

His mother came by that week. Darcy was buzzed in the lab and got Sophie out of daycare and carried her downstairs. Angela was standing there in the lobby of Stark Tower, looking nervous. When Darcy said her name, she turned. “Hello,” she said. “I hope I’m not intruding--” 

“No, no,” Darcy said, noticing how her eyes went to Sophie’s face and the nervous movements of Angela’s hands. She was wringing them. “You’re not. Would you like to come upstairs?” she asked. There was a private restaurant in the Tower. Tony had given her permission to use it if she had to have what he called ‘unpleasant family meetings.’ Darcy didn’t know how he knew, but she was grateful for his sensitivity to complicated family situations.

“Upstairs?” Angela said.

“Yes,” Darcy said. They got on the elevator and Darcy pressed a button, then swiped her card.

“Would you like a private room, Ms. Lewis?” the AI asked. Angela jumped.

“Who was that?” she said.

“The building’s artificial intelligence system,” Darcy said quietly. “Thank you, Jarvis. We would like a private room. A small one, if possible.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. Angela looked slightly alarmed. Darcy smiled, but didn’t speak too much. Angela stared at Sophie as they rode up in the relative quiet. Darcy thought it was a good idea that the other woman know Darcy wasn’t friendless or alone in the world. She didn’t know what Angela was like, after all. She needed to assess his mother. Her emotionalism at the florist shop had been replaced by a keen desire to know exactly what she was dealing with. Especially if a second child was going to arrive. Darcy still wasn’t certain. The elevator doors opened smoothly.

“Oh,” Angela said. “It’s a restaurant.”

“Yes,” Darcy said. They were led to a small room by a waiter. As she set Sophie’s baby carrier in a chair, Darcy noticed that Angela ordered water with trembling hands. Darcy followed suit, then turned to face the older woman. “I want Sophie to have family,” she said slowly. “People who care about her. Not just me. So, I’d like it if Brock’s family was involved in her life, too.” Angela looked relieved. Darcy paused, then continued. “But I won’t be intimidated or bullied. I’m not someone you can push around, you understand?” she told Angela. “I make the decisions for my daughter.”

“All--all right,” Angela stuttered.

“I raised her without him for months,” Darcy added. “I didn’t expect him to be involved.”

“I’m very sorry,” Angela said. “That must have been difficult.”

“It’s more difficult now that everything has happened,” Darcy said. In the chair, Sophie burbled. “He does love her,” Darcy admitted. “And she loves him.”

“He’s seen her?” Angela asked, looking surprised.

“Yes,” Darcy said. She listed out, non-specifically, all the things Rumlow did for Sophie. “Once he found out, he’s tried to protect us, sent her birthday gifts, contributed financially, and he, uh, drops in occasionally. Always by surprise. He’s a good father...in the ways he can be.”

“Oh,” Angela said. “I had no idea.” She’d touched her face in shock.

“Yes,” Darcy said. She and Angela both lapsed into silence as they looked at Sophie. When Darcy looked at the woman again, she realized Angela was weeping.

“I’m sorry,” Angela said. “This is—I never thought I’d have a granddaughter. I have a granddaughter.”

“Yes,” Darcy said, smiling.

She let Angela absorb the news of one child without mentioning that she was possibly pregnant again. Instead, she and Angela spent the afternoon with Sophie. “She seems nice,” Jane whispered, dropping by Darcy’s apartment to check on them. Angela was holding Sophie on the couch, telling her how pretty she was. She seemed besotted with Sophie, just like Brock.

“Yes,” Darcy said. 

“Are you going to mention..?” Jane began. Darcy shook her head. She still wasn’t certain.

* * *

  
Darcy spent another sleepless night turning it all over in her mind and dragged herself out of bed when her phone rang. It had started ringing repeatedly, waking Sophie. Darcy went to the baby first and was holding her when she answered the phone. “Hello?” Darcy said. It was five am. She didn’t recognize the number.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Brock said. His voice sounded low and tired. Darcy was startled.

“Hi,” she said, sinking down on the couch. 

“How are you?” he asked. “I stole somebody’s phone--”

“I’m, uh,” Darcy said slowly, “okay.”

“Good,” he said. “Can I say hi to her?” Sophie was still making sad sounds. 

“Sure,” Darcy said. “I’ll put you on speaker.” She held the phone towards Sophie. “It’s your daddy,” she whispered. Her hands shook slightly. When she heard Brock’s voice, Sophie stared at the phone. Darcy could hear him pitch his voice higher.

“Sophie Soph,” he was crooning gently. Darcy didn’t know why she was crying, but he must’ve heard her sobs. “Darcy?” he said. “What’s going on?”

“I’m--I’m--” she stuttered, not knowing how to say it. She was upset and tired and confused.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant,” she got out.

“What?” he said, voice loud through the speaker phone. Sophie shrieked a little. Darcy put the phone to her ear, then had to turn off the speaker when he repeated himself. “What?” Brock said.

“I’m pregnant,” she said. “Possibly.” It sounded like a sigh, even to her own ears. She was pregnant--and she wanted to keep the baby, no matter what.

“Really?” He sounded shocked, Darcy thought. She couldn’t decipher his tone. Sophie was yanking on her pajama sleeve and making little fretful noises.

“Yeah,” Darcy said, cuddling Sophie. “I need to confirm with my doctor, but the home tests are positive. It’s our Niagara baby.” She tried to sound light.

“Niagara baby,” he repeated. “I can’t believe it.”

“Also, I met your mother the other day,” Darcy said. “She knows about Sophie. They spent the afternoon together.”

“What?” he said.

“That got your attention,” Darcy joked. There was a pause while he sputtered. 

“No, no,” he said. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Darcy said. “You should probably call your mother.” She tucked Sophie next to her on the couch. It was still early. That was probably why Sophie was so fussy, she thought. And Darcy was exhausted. She listened to Brock breathe gently and rubbed Sophie’s back. He knew now. She’d told him. Her relief was followed by a wave of sleepiness. She’d closed her eyes when he spoke again. 

“So, you’re”--he paused-- “I mean, you wanna have the baby, right?” He sounded more serious. Darcy opened her eyes. She paused.

“Yeah,” Darcy said. “I do.” She had known as soon as he asked. She heard him exhale. 

“Yes,” he said. “I was afraid--I’m so glad, sweetheart. Okay,” he said. “Okay.” He was repeating it in a different voice. “We can do this. I’ll make some calls, work out a plan.”

“A plan?” Darcy said. She felt relieved that he was taking the news well--but also sleepy and confused. What had she missed? She had clearly lost a fragment of the conversation.

“I’m not missing this pregnancy,” Brock said, sounding weirdly determined. 

“You can’t come home,” Darcy told him. “You’re not pardoned.”

“I will,” he said. “I will come home.”

“Look,” Darcy said, rousing herself with irritation. “You’ve got a job you signed up for. And these are my children--I can raise them fine by myself.”

“But you don’t have to,” he said stubbornly. “I’m gonna be there.”

“Don’t you do anything stupid,” Darcy said. “My kids won’t visit you in prison.” On the other end of the line, Brock huffed. 

“You calling me stupid?” he said.

“I’m not the one who signed up for Nazi play camp,” Darcy snapped back. “This whole situation could’ve been different if you weren’t the poster boy for bad choices--” Next to her, Sophie started to fuss and wail. “She’s crying,” Darcy said.

“Fuck,” Brock said. “Baby, don’t hang up. I understand you’re pissed at me.”

“Oh, you understand, huh?” Darcy said. “I followed your mom around a florist like a creepy stalker! I couldn’t even make words! And if Natasha hadn’t done that DNA test, I wouldn’t have known Sophie had other relatives--”

“Romanoff did a DNA test?” Brock said, voice low. 

“Y-yes,” Darcy stammered.

“Why?” he said. There was a pause.

“Because she--I wasn’t one hundred percent sure if there had been, um,” Darcy said. She took a deep breath. “I wanted to make absolutely sure who her father was. I was afraid it could be Ian.”

“You weren’t sure?” he said.

“Well, it’s not like you know instantly when you’re pregnant. It takes time,” Darcy said. “Weeks.” There was silence on the line. She could hear Rumlow breathing.

“If Ian had come back on the test, would you have told me?” he asked finally.

“I don’t know,” Darcy admitted.

“Good,” he said. “I wouldn’t have wanted you to tell me.”

“What?” Darcy said.

“I would have wanted to--I wouldn’t have given her up. She’s my daughter, not his,” he said. Rumlow’s voice was meditative. “He’s never fucking shown up for her or you, ever. That matters,” he said. “That’s the thing that really matters. She’s my child.” He took a deep breath and she waited, uncertain. “I’m gonna be with you, all three of you,” Rumlow said. “I swear.” 

“All right,” Darcy said, disbelieving. “How?”

“I’ll figure something out,” he said. “Will Foster or Romanoff go with you?”

“What?” Darcy asked.

“To the doctor,” he said. “You shouldn’t go alone, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be fine,” she insisted. 

* * *

  
“You’re pregnant,” her doctor confirmed that week. Darcy had stubbornly gone to the doctor alone. Natasha was watching Sophie with Thor and Jane.

“I’m pregnant,” Darcy repeated.

“How do you feel about that?” her physician asked.

“Good,” Darcy said. “It’s unplanned, but—my daughter will have a sibling,” she said firmly. “Their father is just complicated,” Darcy added. “Loving, but not able to be totally present.”

“Ahh,” her doctor said.

“He’s saying he’ll be here for this pregnancy, but I have my doubts,” she confessed.

She was thinking about him when she left the OB-GYN’s office. Darcy went through the sliding glass doors and turned towards her vehicle. It was a sunny, beautiful day. The road traffic was loud. Darcy needed to buy more prenatal vitamins and Sophie might want peas at dinner. She had been liking peas recently. Darcy was almost at her car when someone stepped up behind her and seized her shoulder. “Hey!” Darcy yelled, trying to pull away. The grip on her shoulder squeezed painfully. Something pressed against her back. “I don’t want to tase you, Ms. Lewis, so you’ll need to get in the van.” That was when she saw the van idling nearby. _He knew her name. It wasn’t a simple robbery, it was a kidnapping._

“You are making a serious mistake,” Darcy said. “Fucking serious mistake!” she yelled.

“Shhh!” he hissed. “We’ll let you go as soon as Foster provides the information we need.”

“You’re going to die,” Darcy said, “I can tell you that—-argh!” Darcy had half-turned, getting a glimpse of a pale face in glasses. He was wearing a lab coat. She tried to hit him with her bag and move backwards at the same time. But the frighteningly pale man hung on.

There was a brief, swearing scramble on the sidewalk before everything went dark.


	5. Yes to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing!

Darcy woke up groggily in the back of a vehicle. She could tell because the blindfold over her eyes was slightly askew. It looked like one of those white cargo vans, she thought, trying to wiggle her arms. Her wrists were tied behind her back. But she might be able to reach her bracelet...she stretched out her fingers, pressing blindly. Tony had designed tracking bracelets that looked like slim silver fitness watches. Her kidnapper hadn’t removed it, thankfully. She depressed the button and tried not to weep. 

Her baby would be okay. Her baby had to be okay.

She had no idea what the man had injected her with or whether or not it was dangerous to a fetus. The van rattled as it drove. Darcy put her cheek against the rubber mat on the floor. Her tears ran down her nose and dropped onto the surface. She tried to muffle her sobs as her body shook. The trip seemed long. She felt the van stop several times. The air was stale and cold back here. She could smell dust. At least Sophie was with Jane, she thought. What if her daughter had been with her? The thought was disturbing enough to make her furious. Furious and more active. When Darcy thought about the man driving the van and how he'd taken her, she felt a deep, intense anger. She was still crying, but she felt angry now. She tested out moving her legs, wondering if she could kick if she needed to. The ties cut into her wrists, but she kept trying to squeeze out of them. Her purse was visible at the back of the van. 

There had to be something sharp inside her bag. Anything.

  
  


* * *

“Are you going to win the Nobel in astrophysics?” Jane said, putting the plastic telescope toy in Sophie’s chubby fingers. The baby babbled happily. She was making lots of sounds and waved the toy happily. “Yes, you are,” Jane said. Holding Sophie in his lap, Thor chuckled.

“She is perhaps more interested in her Cheerios at the present time,” he said.

“You don’t know,” Jane argued.

“I know All-Speak,” he said mildly.

“She’s very intelligent,” Jane said firmly. “Of course she’s going to go to graduate school--” Her sentence was cut off by a small peal from the AI’s speakers. JARVIS interrupted them. 

“His royal highness is needed,” the AI system said, “upstairs on the helipad. Immediately.”

“I’ll take her,” Jane said, scooping up Sophie. Thor dropped a kiss on the baby’s head, then kissed Jane.

“It is urgent,” JARVIS said. “The lab, however, is safe.”

“I am going,” Thor said, smiling at Jane. He hefted Mjolnir and departed. Jane watched him go, rubbing Sophie’s back.

“Is it aliens?” she asked, tilting her head up to the AI’s speaker. She was curious. There was an unusual pause. 

“Sir wishes you not to be alarmed,” the AI began, then paused. There was a distinct feeling of discomfort, Jane thought.

“JARVIS?” Jane said. “What is going on?”

“Miss Lewis activated her tracker alarm two minutes ago,” the AI said. “Review of street view cameras in the vicinity of her medical appointment--”

“What happened?” Jane said, as the AI paused again.

“Appears to indicate kidnapping,” the AI said. Jane stood up, still holding the baby, and sprinted out of the lab. As she ran, she swore. She’d gone up a flight of stairs when she heard a roll of thunder and her eyes lit up. He’d left immediately, she knew. Finally, she reached the top of the stairs and turned to push the door open to the helipad with the back of her shoulder. The quinjet hadn’t left yet--but it’s blades were already whirring and the ramp was going up slowly. 

“Hey!” she yelled at the nearest figure, still standing at the edge. “Darcy’s been kidnapped _and you weren’t going to tell me?”_

“Foster, calm down,” Tony said, holding up ten metal-clad fingers. “We’ve got a location, we’re getting her---” he said, as the ramp went up.

“We’re going to discuss this when you get back!” Jane yelled, as it shut and the jet rose in the air. She covered Sophie’s face and stepped back inside to avoid the noise.

* * *

Darcy had rotated her body so her feet were facing the door and she was closer to the exit when the van stopped with a lurch. “Okay, you can do this,” she whispered to herself. She’d pushed up the blindfold so she could see a sliver of vision. She made her body perfectly still and trained her eyes on the door. He was going to open it at any moment. Surprise was essential if she was going to escape. The door swung open. He was standing there. She tried not to flinch and remained still as he stepped one foot into the van. The van squeaked under his weight and she decided. Darcy kicked both feet with all the force she could muster, landing directly on his knee.

“Ahhh!” the man said, startled or hit hard enough that he fell backwards. Darcy scrambled up, still bleeding where she’d finally got out of her wrist ties and managed to cut her ankle ties away with her keys. Darcy had found the mini taser in her bag, too. She approached the edge of the van, taser sparking in her shaking hand. He was climbing to his feet when she got the side of his neck with a satisfying snap of electricity and he went down again. Darcy hit recharge. 

She was still angry.

  
  


* * *

“Everything ready?” Rumlow asked, as they loaded the cargo onto the plane. The man to his left nodded.

“It’s all prepped, boss,” he said. 

“Good work,” Rumlow said. He squinted in the sun. These were his last pieces of technology for Fury. Advanced bombs and Chitauri guns. They’d found them being traded by an associate of Ulysses Klawe in North Africa. Rumlow suspected that Klawe was the real culprit, but they had no means of arresting him. He’d crossed the Mediterranean into Spain and disappeared sometime last night. Normally, Rumlow would have wanted to chase the arms dealer. But not now. He was en route to Canada--he wanted a location closer to Darcy--when Romanoff called. “Rumlow,” he answered. “My pardon come through?” He couldn’t disguise his eagerness.

“No,” Romanoff said. “I want you to remain calm during this conversation.”

“What?” he said.

“Remain calm,” she repeated, voice firm.

“Fine,” he said, truly concerned now, “what’s fucking going on?” It was his pardon, he thought. They’d fucked him over. He was going to be stuck in political limbo.

“Darcy is safe now,” Romanoff began. “But she was briefly kidnapped this afternoon.”

“What--what the fuck did you just say to me?” he said. He stood up, body rigid, and moved towards the cockpit as Romanoff talked. The words flowed over him without registering. He stood over the pilot and spoke. “Get me to New York as fast as you fucking can,” he bit out. “It’s an emergency.” The pilot nodded. Rumlow turned to actually listen to Romanoff. 

“--Thor found her incapitating her kidnapper,” Romanoff said. “She’s been fully reviewed by medical. The baby appears to be fine.” At her words, Rumlow’s knees buckled and he caught himself on the wall of the plane. The rest of his crew looked alarmed as he began to swear vividly.

* * *

Darcy felt someone squeezing her hand and opened her eyes. “Ow, Jane,” she said, then realized that it wasn’t Jane leaning over her, brown eyes panicked. “Brock?” she said. She was in a bed in Tony’s medical unit. They’d made her stay here so she could be monitored, over her protests that her bed was close enough.

“Hey,” he said warmly. “Hey.” He cupped her cheek with one hand, looking at her tenderly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you--”

“What are you doing here now?” Darcy said, sitting up in alarm. “You’re not supposed to be here! Your pardon isn’t ready yet. Have you lost your mind?” she scolded, but he wasn’t listening. 

“You’re bleeding,” he said, horrified. Darcy looked down. When they’d gotten her here, she’d stripped out of the top layers of her clothes, but left on her camisole before falling asleep. There was blood on the hem.

“That’s not my blood,” she said. “Yuck. I must’ve gotten some more of his blood on me. Give me that gown, please?” she said, gesturing to the medical gown thrown over the nearest chair. She realized Brock was staring, open-mouthed. Darcy huffed. “I don’t know how that got there. I tased him with my taser a couple of times, but he kept trying to move, so I hit him with the tire thingy, too, okay?” she said. Darcy made a face as she took off her camisole and slid on the gown. “It was probably just a broken nose. I’m not going to feel guilty about it,” she added. She was slightly ashamed and a little scared of her own anger; if before she’d considered herself a flight person, she’d felt her fight instincts kick in--and they were hot, scary instincts. She arranged the gown, then glanced at Brock, expecting him to be worried. But he was smiling at her.

“Jack or tire iron?” Brock said, grinning.

“Tire iron,” she admitted, trying not to grin back. “Where’s Sophie?”

“Foster and Romanoff have her,” he said, rubbing one of her hands between his palms. He tipped his head down and kissed her fingertips. They were slightly bruised and covered in tiny cuts and scrapes from the kidnapping. 

“Thank God, she wasn’t with me,” Darcy said, sinking back into the pillow with a sigh. Brock’s grip tightened on her hand for a second, then he realized what he was doing.

“Sorry,” he said. He kissed her knuckles softly.

“You probably have to go, huh?” Darcy said, studying him.

“No,” he said. “I’m not leaving.” She didn’t entirely believe him, but she was too tired to really argue.

“Well, get in bed with me,” Darcy said, rolling over on her side. Shedding his boots, Rumlow eased carefully into bed with her. “I don’t know why I’m so sleepy,” she confessed.

“Adrenaline,” he said, kissing behind her ear.

“Mmm-hmmm,” Darcy said.

“I, uh, love you,” he whispered.

“What?” Darcy said, turning her head.

“I love you,” he repeated, more loudly. She snorted. He realized she was messing with him and frowned slightly. “You aren’t gonna say it back?” he said. 

“It was “Yes to Heaven,” the song from Oslo,” Darcy said, “unreleased Lana Del Rey. Which we are not going to tell Sophie about, got that?” She tipped her chin down, snuggling into his embrace and dared to glance at him.

“You remembered?” he said, grinning. His scars twisted. 

“I don’t want my kid thinking I was a post-breakup cliché,” Darcy grumbled, shifting back onto the pillow with a sigh. He scoffed. 

“She won’t,” he said, nuzzling her. “How could she not think you were cool?”

“You never know what kids think of their parents,” she said. Darcy felt him press his mouth against her shoulder. “I don’t know if I love you,” she admitted. “But I could try.” She glanced at him carefully.

“Yeah?” he said, smiling.

“Yeah,” Darcy said. They lay there for a moment.

“You love me,” he said. 

“What?” Darcy said incredulously. 

“We’re having our second kid,” he said. “You might not know it yet--but you love me.”

“Which is your fault,” Darcy said, cutting him off.

“It’s my fault?” he said.

“Yes,” Darcy said. “I’m pretty sure it’s you.”

“How’s that work again?” he said.

“You’ve probably got, like, serum-enhanced sperm or something,” she said. “I can’t believe you got me pregnant twice--we’ve only had sex twice!” He laughed.

“You like me,” he said, kissing her neck more emphatically. “And I love you.”

“Is that enough?” Darcy said, more seriously. “For an entire family?”

“It’s enough for me,” he said, voice warm. She turned to look at him skeptically. His gaze was intense. “I was so fucking worried when I heard,” he said. He dragged one scarred finger over her cheekbone, then down the line of her jaw. Darcy let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. His jaw was clinched, she realized.

“Yeah?” she said. “Stop grinding your teeth, you’re not on my dental plan yet.”

“That right?” he said, face relaxing as he grinned. “You gonna put me on your dental plan?”

“If you behave, I might spring for spousal coverage,” Darcy said. “But you’ll have to get a real job, start changing diapers,” she told him. “Normal, boring dad stuff. Go with me to the OB-GYN.” She tried to sit up.

“Where you going?” he said.

“I need to call someone about your pardon,” Darcy said, reaching for her phone. She was leaving Natasha a message about it when a figure swept into the room.

“That won’t be necessary,” Nick Fury said. He was holding Sophie and had her diaper bag over one shoulder. “Your pardon was processed this afternoon. You’ll need to lie low for awhile. Romanoff isn’t answering her phone because she’s meeting with Helen Cho.”

“Who’s Helen Cho?” Brock said.

“Someone who can make you less conspicuous,” Fury said. Sophie reached for his fingers and he smiled down at the baby. “She’s a cute kid.”

“Thank you,” Darcy said, unable to resist a compliment about Sophie. 

“Thor says she wants Cheerios,” he told them, handing Sophie to Darcy when she reached out for the baby. He put the bag on the chair and looked at Darcy. “Stark’s upping your security.”

“Good,” Brock said. “But I’m not leaving her.”

“Wasn’t asking you to,” Fury said. “I’m glad you’re all right,” he told Darcy, before he left the room. Darcy held Sophie and looked at Brock.

“I’m pardoned,” he said, looking stunned.

“Yeah,” Darcy said, grinning to herself.

“What’s that mean?” he said. "You look happy?"

“Now the real fun begins,” she told him. She passed Sophie to Brock. “You change her diaper. I’ve just been kidnapped.”

“It’s not a problem,” he said. When she gave him a look, he went on. “You think I can’t handle a diaper?”

“I think you can start handling a lot of things,” Darcy said.

“You gonna give me a list?” he asked, holding Sophie and reaching for the diaper bag.

“Uh-huh,” Darcy said, yawning. She giggled as he made a horrified face and closed her eyes. “A big list,” she said.

When she woke up again, they were both in bed with her. “Hey,” Darcy said. He opened his eyes slowly. 

“You okay?” Brock asked, looking slightly alarmed.

“Yeah,” Darcy said. “I’m good.” She raked her fingers through his hair.

“What is it?” he said. 

“I wanna be happy,” she said, feeling oddly teary. “I want us to be happy so badly. Don’t fuck this up, okay?”

“I won’t,” he said. “I won’t.” His expression was serious. Tearfully, Darcy nodded. 

“You fuck this up, you’ll meet Tire Iron Darcy,” she told him, starting to laugh and covering her mouth. They both tried to smother their giggles and not wake Sophie.

“Shhh,” he said.

“You shut up,” she muttered. 

“I love you,” he mouthed. 

“I like you okay,” she whispered, wiping her eyes. “You make cute babies.” 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on this one! It's been really fun.


End file.
